


A Warm Smile For Your Heart

by Dae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Angst, Good Uchiha Itachi, Humor, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: “So that’s what rich people do on holidays; throw expensive shit into the lake. That’s cool. I would've never guessed.”Visiting his parents for the holidays was never easy for Sasuke. Running away and spending his Christmas with the annoying, hot blond stranger he'd met on the bridge was not what he'd call the healthiest course of action. But there was just something about the way he smiled that made him hard to walk away from.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! So I'm writing in celebration for July again. Honestly, I know I'm getting carried away, but I don't care because I'm having fun. Hope you guys enjoy this two-shot Christmas story in July!!

What was it about Christmas that pissed Sasuke off so much?

His phone buzzed in his pocket for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

This cold, dry winter snow on a beautiful night had children staying up late in anticipation for the next morning, lovers skating on dangerously shallow frozen water and mothers just coming back from last minute gift shopping. And here the youngest son of the Uchiha family was, bitter and angry because his brand new coat wasn’t doing shit to keep the cold out, and alone. 

Not that it wasn’t his choice to be...

His phone buzzed again and he reached into his back pocket to stop that annoying rattling against his leg. As he crossed a short bridge on the way to the park, his destination for the night, he glared at the screen. Twenty-three missed calls and ten voicemails from his mother, a few from his brother, a text or so that he didn’t bother reading, and nothing from his father.

He thought about Thanksgiving the month before.

 

* * *

 

“Itachi graduated from his residency program a year early, did you hear?” His mother had said while she helped the cooks set the food out. 

“I did,” Sasuke said, schooling his expression and masking the contempt in his voice.

Mikoto smiled and walked back into the kitchen to grab another dish. No matter how much money their family had, Mikoto was hell bent on family traditions. It just didn’t feel like Thanksgiving if they all sat around the table and waited to be served by the help. So, she always took charge of cooking the dishes, while the hired staff merely assisted her in whatever she needed. There was a time when Sasuke and his brother, Itachi, had helped too. Now the men just took to waiting for the food to be placed in front of them. 

His father, Fugaku, was at the head of the table reading off of a tablet he’d fought tooth and nail to get Mikoto to allow during dinner. He’d claimed something about owning multi-billion dollar businesses around the world in countries that didn’t take off for Thanksgiving and blah, blah. Sasuke had easily translated the excuse for what it was: _I don’t care enough about my family to give you my full attention_.

Itachi had smiled fondly at the comment from his mother, sitting next to his beautiful wife and nursing a glass of Chateau d’Yquem. Looking across the table at them, Sasuke forced himself to hide his sneer.

It wasn’t that he hated his brother. It was just infuriating how he made it so impossible to hate him. Perfect in every way. And then there’s Sasuke, the _other_ son. The son who’s good but not great, smart, but not a genius, handsome, but not breathtaking. The fact that Sasuke preferred to take it up the ass than to settle down and get married didn’t help either. 

“My mother brags too much.” Itachi said in a humored tone to his wife. Sasuke had already forgotten her name. It was the first holiday spent with her, and the wedding in August was a blur; too many drinks. The bartender had been really good to him that day.

“Nonsense, you’ve done an excellent job.” Sasuke didn’t look over to see his father’s face when he spoke, he was sure it was full of pride and would only make his thousand dollar glass of wine taste bitter.

Mikoto walked over and placed another side dish on the table, then took her seat at the other end. The last cook came over with the large turkey and sat it in front of Fugaku. It wasn’t as if he was going to cut it, but traditions and all that. 

“Alright,” Mikoto sighed as she sank into her seat, looking pleased. They all bowed their heads and Fugaku said a prayer for them that felt dry and rehearsed. Sasuke didn’t bother closing his eyes, and picked at his nails the whole time. When it was over Mikoto sent a smile around the table, “Shall we eat?” 

For a while things went smoothly. Itachi did most of the talking, encouraged by Fugaku who had, amazingly enough, sat his tablet aside to listen to his favorite son explain what it was like to step into his first solo procedure. He glazed over the more intense details, though nobody in the Uchiha family had a weak stomach. Sasuke supposed he was being considerate of his wife. It almost made him roll his eyes, but he didn’t. He idly chewed on a dark slice of meat instead. 

It wasn’t until halfway through the meal that Sasuke was addressed. He hadn’t heard what was said, but he’d turned his dark eyes on his mother, who was looking at him with loving, encouraging eyes. When he looked around the table he was faced with all eyes on him and he subconsciously swallowed. Even his father was looking his way with his stern eyes, trying and failing at masking his disapproval. Sasuke looked back at his mother and did his best to smile back. He wondered if it looked as much like a grimace as it felt.

“I’m sorry?” He asked, and she didn’t miss a beat.

“Your school work honey, how’s that going? You haven’t spoken much.” And he liked it that way.

Sasuke shrugged, looking down at his food now, mostly picked at, “Fine, I suppose.”

“You’re liking the program there?” She asked sweetly.

Fugaku answered for him, “He should. I’m paying his tuition so he can prance around and paint silly pictures all day. If anything, he ought to be enjoying himself.” The words may not have been meant to sting, but they did, and Sasuke gulped down a heavy amount of wine to keep his expression neutral.

Mikoto shot a glare over at Fugaku, who shrugged it off and returned to his tablet. 

She looked back at Sasuke, eyes apologetic, but nodded for Sasuke to answer as if the interruption hadn’t occurred. Sasuke swallowed a bit more wine before he willed himself to say, “I do like it.” He realized he probably should’ve stopped there, but something in him yearned for some type of appraisal, so he kept on, “My professor was very fond of my last painting. We’re submitting it to be shown in a collection at a high-end gallery in Tokyo. It might even be put up for sale.” He said it as if it wasn’t a big deal, but he had been so proud when Professor Umino had asked him to stay behind at the end of a lecture to tell him the news.

Mikoto beamed at him, “That’s wonderful! Isn’t that great, honey?” She looked at Fugaku, who had looked up from his tablet to observe his youngest son.

Sasuke squirmed under the gaze, and hated that his heart started to beat much faster than what was considered healthy. His palms were sweating under his father’s gaze, so he wiped them on his slacks. He was prepared for something, anything. Whether it had been some form of a compliment, or the usual disapproval, Sasuke didn’t know, but something. 

However, nothing happened. Fugaku looked away, letting his eyes drift back to whatever was on that goddamn tablet.

Mikoto didn’t seem to notice the tense moment, or the way Sasuke’s shoulder’s sagged. She just continued on, because this was normal and expecting anything more would be foolish. 

“I’m so proud of you dear. We’ll have to fly over to check out this gallery. You’ll come with me, won’t you Itachi?”

“Of course,” his brother smiled, having been silently watching the interaction. He turned to Sasuke, and the amount of pity in his eyes made him feel even worse. “I’m excited to see what my little brother has created.”

 

* * *

 

Sasuke snarled at the screen. He looked over the edge of the bridge he was standing on, and then again at his device. His glare hardened. And, without thinking, he tossed the device into the frothy lake below him.  

The thick slushy, _plop_ noise it made, as it submerged into the murky darkness was way more satisfying than he supposed it should’ve been. He’d just bought that phone after all. 

“So that’s what rich people do on holidays; throw expensive shit into the lake. That’s cool. I would've never guessed.” A too-friendly voice said, likely to him, and Sasuke had half a mind to ignore it. But, beyond his better judgment, he turned and glared at the man who had apparently been standing there the whole time. 

This man, he was tall, taller than Sasuke maybe, broad-shouldered, obviously tan, even in the moonlight, had blonde hair and a handsome face like someone you’d want to punch just because they shouldn’t have the right to look so fucking handsome.  

Sasuke grit his teeth, thinking this guy wasn’t worth a response, and started walking back on along his path, not knowing exactly where it would take him. He’d seen a sign for a park near here and figured that was a good place to start.

Of course, the whole point of escaping holiday, family gatherings was to be alone. So, when that annoyingly handsome blonde man invited himself to walk beside Sasuke, he felt it was justified that he wanted to push the man into the freezing lake along with his dying phone. 

“I don’t have any money,” Sasuke clarified, incase this guy was planning to jump him.  

The blonde man snorted out a laugh, “First of all, if I wanted to steal from you, I’d just hock that overpriced jacket of yours and pay off my car.” He pointed at the long black jacket Sasuke wore, and when Sasuke looked over at him for the second time he saw that the man had bright blue eyes full of humor. 

He quickly looked away again, hugging the jacket tighter to fend off the upcoming gust of wind. “You can have it. It’s useless anyway.” He wasn’t sure why that was his response instead of “Fuck off”.

The man grinned, and nestled into his wool coat, looking as comfortable as Sasuke wanted to be. “Well serves you right. This coat cost me fifteen bucks and an old Atari game that was broken anyway. It hasn’t failed me yet.”  

“What?” The sentence was actually too confusing for Sasuke to comprehend right away. 

The man raised an eyebrow then, “I found it at a thrift shop.” 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a moment. “Ah, where you can buy used clothes...” he didn’t hide the distaste in his voice. 

The man didn’t seem bothered, and in fact let out a hearty laugh in response. After a moment he said, “I’m Naruto, by the way.”

Sasuke peered over at him. He didn’t feel comfortable with giving his name out to strangers. Definitely not as comfortable as this moronic blonde was. So instead of reciprocating, he offered a simple “Hn,” which Naruto scrunched his nose at. 

“Hn?” He mimicked comically, and then shrugged. “Well I hope that isn’t your name buddy.” 

Sasuke felt his temple pulse at the irritating words. He glared at Naruto and spoke through gritted teeth, “Why are you following me?” 

Naruto pursed his lips, and furrowed his brow in mock-confusion. “I’m not following you. Actually, I’m on my way to a Christmas party.” Naruto looked ahead again, and happily inhaled the cold air, unfazed by the way snowflakes pricked at his skin.

Sasuke took a moment to observe this weirdo. He wondered if he should just turn around and walk back to where he’d ditched the driver who’d picked him up from the airport. He’d been so anxious for the first twenty minutes of that car ride that he’d needed some air. He asked the man to pull over. While the driver turned his back to have a cigarette, in an act of sheer impulse, Sasuke had snuck away.

Maybe this was a sign that avoiding his family on Christmas all because he was tired of being the _underachieving_ , _gay son_ wasn’t the best course of action.

“What about you? You’re obviously running away from something.” Naruto spoke up again, breaking Sasuke’s reverie and pulling him back into reality. Sasuke looked at him, eyes thoughtful as he calculated his response, then looked back at the dark path ahead of them. Were they in the park yet? He wasn’t sure. He was only vaguely aware of where he was going and without his phone, he was easily turned around by these snow covered roads and hard-to-see signs.  

Naruto’s mouth split into a wide grin. He obviously understood what Sasuke’s silence meant and, had it been during the day, he would’ve been able to see how Sasuke’s pale cheeks flushed the slightest tinge of pink. 

“So, let me take a guess,” Naruto looked forward again. “You’re a spoiled rich kid, who’s running away from his family because they’re forcing you to take over the family business, which will probably make you even more filthy rich, but ahh!” Naruto placed a hand over his heart and made a dramatic, pleading face, “How could they take away your freedom like that? Those monsters!” 

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at his antics; “Are you done?” was all he could say to that.  

“No?”  

“Not even close.” Sasuke confirmed, almost humored by Naruto’s attempt. Almost. 

“Okay!” Naruto snapped his fingers. “You’re in an arranged marriage and—“ 

“No.” 

“You owe the mob a ton of cash and now you’re on the run because—“

“Get real.” Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

Naruto looked up as he thought of different scenarios. “College dropout?” 

“No.” 

“Got someone pregnant?” 

Sasuke just scoffed. 

“Slept with a family member?” Naruto bit his lip when he looked at Sasuke then, obviously forcing himself not to laugh and failing horribly.  

Sasuke’s face twisted in disgust for a moment before he glared at Naruto.  

“Hey!” Naruto started, sounding defensive. “Don’t look at me like that! You rich kids are on a different level.” 

Sasuke shook his head. “You’re repulsive.” 

Naruto pointed at him, “You didn’t deny it, y’know.” 

Sasuke’s nostrils flared when he realized Naruto was right. He turned and shoved the man away, looking scandalized. “No! Dumbass.”  

Naruto laughed, stumbling a bit from being pushed, but easily falling back in step with Sasuke’s quick strides. 

“Okay, okay. What then? You gay or something?” Naruto meant it as a joke, but by the way Sasuke bristled made him realize he’d hit the jackpot. His eyes grew wide. “Oh, so you’re the gay son of some rich asshole? Makes sense.” 

“More like: underwhelming son of some rich asshole. Being gay just twists the knife that’s already there.” Sasuke let out a short humorless laugh. He didn’t know why he’d decided to share so much with this stranger. Maybe it was because he was hot. Maybe it was those damn blue eyes and the way they looked at him. “And what exactly makes sense?” 

“Nothing,” Naruto shrugged. “I pegged you for gay though.”  

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and narrowed his eyes. “You did?” 

“Yeah,” Naruto breathed out his answer, then turned his head to look into Sasuke’s eyes. He was grinning again when he spoke, “I never pursue straight men, so it was a stab in the dark, but I was pretty sure.” 

Oh. Sasuke’s eyes widened. It was so straightforward; it made his neck heat up. He was glad this useless jacket had a high enough collar to hide the red that appeared there.

“Ah, I’m turning here.” Naruto said, disregarding his admission in favor of pointing a thumb at his intended direction. 

Sasuke took a moment to look around. They’d been walking together for some time, he could tell. 

When he looked behind him he saw that they’d already entered and exited the park and was now at the crossway leading to a strip of shops right outside of a residential area. He wondered what time it was.  

“If you don’t have anything better to do, why don’t you come with me?” Naruto wasn’t surprised that this man looked at him like he’d grown a second head. 

“And you’d like me to wear a dress and stick flowers up my ass too?” Those words said with a straight face were hard not to laugh at. Naruto tried not to lose his shit, but he couldn’t help it if he doubled over and grabbed his stomach from the lack of oxygen. 

“Jesus...” Naruto said through his laughter. “It’s not _that_ bad. I mean,” his laughter finally died down and he was able to speak clearly again. “Unless your geographical skills are on par with Immanuel Kant, then I don’t see how you plan on getting home.”

Sasuke clicked his tongue and looked away, admittedly a bit embarrassed. This idiot was right, and it was really fucking cold. His hands were going numb and he constantly had to bunch up his shoulders to keep the icy breeze off his neck. He hadn’t really thought this whole thing through.

“Well,” Naruto’s voice cut into his thoughts. “If you’re not coming then suit yourself.” He shrugged and walked on.

Sasuke watched Naruto’s retreating back for a moment longer than necessary. Who was he kidding? He should suck it up, try to find his way to his family, spend the next two days miserable and then fly back home where he knows he won’t have to see them again until the next holiday. It wasn’t that hard; he knew that. But, his nerves twitched and his fingers clinched in his pockets until his knuckles popped while he watched Naruto move further away.

His legs moved before his brain told them to. And soon he had fallen in step with this stranger once again. He could see Naruto grin in his peripheral. He ignored it. 

“So,” Naruto said, sounding a bit childish with the way he drawled out the word. “Can I get a name or do I have to guess that too? You’re Japanese, right?”

Sasuke shrugged.

“Okay, gonna take that as a yes. It must be something cool like… Hideyuki! Or Naoto? Tadashi? Saku?” 

“Sasuke.” He corrected quickly before Naruto went on.  

Naruto looked quite pleased with himself, “I was very close.”

“You’re Japanese too?” It wasn’t really a question, but more of a way to start a conversation and it had come out before Sasuke had realized he’d said it. 

Naruto smiled genuinely and nodded. “Yep, my dad’s parents are American though,” he shrugged, “And I was born in Japan. Just lived here most of my life.”

Sasuke wanted to ask more, but he bit his tongue.

They fell into a sort of companionable silence after that. Naruto hummed a strange tune while Sasuke watched his feet sink into the snow with every step. They were passing by shops playing holiday music, some playing remixes to Christmas songs that were a little bit trashy so that you could dance to it. It wasn’t until Naruto suddenly stopped in front of a particularly booming spot that Sasuke looked up again. He looked at Naruto first, and then followed Naruto’s line of vision to a bar. 

Naruto looked at him, and Sasuke’s eyebrow rose. “We are not going in there.” 

Naruto grinned, “Oh come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I thought you had somewhere to be?” Sasuke said and narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

“Let’s just get a drink. One drink?” Naruto held up a finger, Sasuke glared at it.

“Why?” And to that, Naruto just laughed a little and shook his head.

“Because you look like you need one, and you obviously need to warm up. You’re starting to shake.” Naruto stepped forward and boldly stroked up and down Sasuke’s arms. It was only meant to give him some warmth, but Sasuke felt flustered anyway, and it wasn’t because Naruto was a stranger. He looked up and Naruto grinned at him. Up close like this he could see the whisker like marks on his cheeks. He felt a strange urge to touch them. He didn’t.

After a moment of being taken away by those eyes, Sasuke looked away and huffed. “Whatever,” he said, then not-too-kindly shoved Naruto away and pushed the bar’s door open.

Naruto went in behind him, looking satisfied for reasons Sasuke wouldn’t question. Sasuke started to walk towards the bar, but Naruto stopped him with a hand on his arm and suggested they take a booth. Sasuke rolled his eyes but followed him anyway.

The place was packed. It was Christmas Eve and the patrons were dancing like they didn’t even care. Maybe they didn’t. Maybe that was why they were there. It was somewhat relieving to watch these people drinking and laughing, dancing and being carefree, enjoying the holiday in a way Sasuke had never experienced.

A woman walked up as soon as they were settled in their seats. “Hey, Naruto,” she pulled out a small notepad and smiled kindly. She was pretty and had pink hair that looked natural on her.

“Hey Sakura,” Naruto grinned, “Can we just get two beers?” 

She looked over at Sasuke. He was looking surly and radiated an unfriendliness that was almost comical. However, it didn’t seem to faze her. She just smiled at Sasuke, then winked at Naruto before she spoke again, “Anything specific? IPA? Lager?”

Naruto smiled, “You pick.”  

She nodded and slipped her notepad back into her apron, “Sure thing, coming right up.”

Once she’d left them, Naruto held his hands out on the table and gave Sasuke an expectant look.

Sasuke looked down at the tanned appendages as if they were actually offending him. “What?” 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Give me your hands.” 

Sasuke glared, “No.”

Naruto shook his head; a breathy laugh came out as if he couldn’t believe Sasuke’s response. “Come on, they must be freezing.” He raised his eyebrows, waiting for Sasuke to give in.

They did feel numb, and Sasuke had been afraid to move them because he wasn’t very fond of that pins and needles feeling that often came with the defrosting process.

So, he was hesitant, but after a few seconds of Naruto staring at him so earnestly, he sighed and pulled his hands from his pockets. He hissed at the way his nerves tingled, and quickly put them in Naruto’s hands in search for relief.

Naruto grinned and flipped Sasuke’s hands so that the backs of them were in his palms. He then used his thumbs to rub circles in Sasuke’s palms, moving the blood around and sparking the nerves to life.

Sasuke bit his lip, while his toes curled at the sensation. Naruto was staring at his expression, taking in each detail and making Sasuke feel uneasy. 

The beers were placed beside them then, and neither looked away, but Naruto had muttered a thanks before Sakura left them.

Naruto could feel the heat coming back to Sasuke’s hands, so he pressed into Sasuke’s palms a bit harder. And then Sasuke made a noise that came from the back of his throat and Naruto faltered. 

After a moment he continued his movements and said, “That was kinda hot,” with an expression that showed he was both joking and not joking. Sasuke could feel the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks.

He didn’t say anything in response. He didn’t know what to say and the way Naruto was massaging his hands was making it hard to think straight. He’d switched their positions. Their palms were pressed together now and Naruto was pulling on his fingers. If it was meant to turn Sasuke on, he wasn’t sure. When he looked up again Naruto’s gaze became intense, and it made Sasuke squirm under the table, but he didn’t look away.

Naruto’s voice saved him from getting lost in the moment, “She’s a friend from high school.” 

“Hm?” Sasuke realized he sounded like an idiot. He tried not to care. Naruto slipped his hands away, and Sasuke almost grabbed at them to keep them in place. His hands twitched instead, and he placed them around the glass of his beer in order to play it off. 

“The waitress,” Naruto nodded at the girl, Sakura, who was chatting with three women at the bar. “We went to high school together.” Sasuke didn’t care for the information, but he supposed Naruto just mentioned it because it was something to talk about.

“Hn,” he nodded and drank down a bit of his beer. 

Naruto tipped his glass back and drank a generous amount, and when he’d placed the glass back down he eyed Sasuke curiously. “So,” he started with a big smile. “Your family’s that bad that you had to ditch them in this weather?” Sasuke flinched at the words, and he wasn’t sure if Naruto noticed.

He took another sip of beer before he responded, “Not exactly.”

Naruto nodded, looking like he had more to say. “Bad enough that you decided to toss your phone and spend the evening with me?”

He didn’t respond and Naruto shrugged. He’d already known the answer to that anyway. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Naruto drank a bit more beer and his glass was almost empty. 

“One.” 

Naruto gave a long nod, “Ah, boy or girl? Older or younger?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, “Is this twenty questions?” 

Naruto’s eyebrows wiggled in a way that was both attractive and annoying. “Only if I can ask you something dirty.”

Sasuke’s lips tightened into a thin line, but otherwise he made no other reaction. He glared after a moment, and it made Naruto laugh.

“Come on,” his voice was sweet now, and it did things to Sasuke’s stomach. “I just want to get to know you since I’m sort of aiding a runaway.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, took another sip, and then let out a sigh, “I have an older brother.” Naruto’s face lit up.

“A brother, huh? He as prickly as you?” It was a joke and Sasuke’s lips twitched at it. 

“You could say I’m the more _prickly_ of the two.”

Naruto grinned, “Yeah, any more and he’d be a cactus.” It was such a lame joke, but somehow it caused Sasuke let out a short laugh. “Whoa!” Naruto pointed at him and it startled Sasuke. “You laughed. Like, actually laughed.”

Sasuke shook his head, looking amused, “I’m not a robot, moron.”

Naruto laughed a little, “Could’ve fooled me. It looks good on you.” Again it was that easy to make Sasuke squirm. And that look that followed; the look Naruto kept giving him, it was maddening.

Sasuke cleared his throat and finished off his beer that was still half full. Naruto’s eyes were dancing gleefully, and Sasuke glared, because he didn’t see what was so funny.

“What?” Sasuke voiced his thoughts. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. 

“Nothing,” he finished his own beer, then lifted the empty glass, “Another?”

Sasuke was still glaring when he shrugged. He was enjoying the warmth in this bar, even though it was crowded and a bit loud. It wasn’t so much that he couldn’t hear Naruto over the noise or his own thoughts for that matter. If he were a bit more secure, he would admit that sitting across from Naruto felt comfortable and he was enjoying the easy-going way Naruto flirted with him. But he wouldn’t admit to it, nor would he admit that he was too insecure to admit to it. 

Naruto lifted his hand and Sakura spotted it almost immediately. 

She bounced over with her smile and grabbed their empty glasses. “More for you boys?”

Naruto nodded with a large smile of his own. “Yes please,” she left with their glasses and Naruto turned to settle his eyes on Sasuke once again.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Naruto asked so suddenly that Sasuke almost asked him to repeat himself.

“I’m not,” he answered instead.

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke another smile, “Good.”

Beyond his better judgment, Sasuke asked, “Are you?” and then winced at his words.

Naruto’s eyes danced then and Sasuke had to wait for a response because Sakura had just come back with their beers. Once she was gone, Naruto drank a bit, holding Sasuke’s eye while he swallowed, and only breaking the contact while he sat the glass back down.

He shrugged then and finally answered, “I’m not.” 

Sasuke nodded, looking uninterested, even though he felt his muscles relax once he’d heard Naruto’s response. He didn’t think about it too much.

“So what made you go all primadonna back there anyway?”

Sasuke’s didn’t care for the choice of words, but he answered with little bite in his voice, “I was fed up.”

“Oh yeah?” Naruto leaned forward, and Sasuke jumped a little when their feet touched. A gleam appeared in Naruto’s eyes then, and he went as far as to touch his ankle to Sasuke’s. For some reason, Sasuke didn’t pull away then. Naruto continued, “How’d you get all the way on that side of town? I doubt your parents live around here?” 

Sasuke shook his head, and almost choked on his beer when Naruto slid his foot up, rubbing their ankles and appearing completely innocent about it. Sasuke realized then that Naruto was playing with him. “They live far from here, actually.”

“I can imagine.” Naruto didn’t move his foot, so Sasuke didn’t move his either. “You visiting?” he asked after a long sip of beer.

“You ask a lot of questions,” Sasuke said, his eyes were narrowed but there was no heat in them.

“You don’t ask enough,” Naruto countered. He swallowed some more beer, and then eyed Sasuke, openly stripping him now. “Want me to tell you about myself?”

Sasuke shrugged, even though he was undoubtedly interested.

Naruto grinned, taking that as a yes. He finished off his beer and laced his fingers in front of him. He bounced and the movement caused their legs to rub. “Well I’m twenty-five. I studied philosophy and I’m a history teacher at a high school. Don’t ask,” and Sasuke didn’t. His lips twitched upward and Naruto smiled. “My interests are traveling and tasting new foods. I’ve always wanted to go skydiving and…”

“Okay.” Sasuke held a hand up to stop him. He fought to keep the smile from his lips. “This isn’t your dating app profile.”

“This isn’t a date?” Naruto challenged, and Sasuke did his best to appear unaffected.

“How’s it going, boys?” Sakura was back with her hands on her hips. 

Naruto broke their lingering eye contact to look up, “We’re okay. Ready for the check.” Naruto finally pulled his legs away and Sasuke felt cold there.

Naruto handed over the cash for their drinks, and they left soon after that. Sasuke had forgotten how cold it was outside, and it felt like the wind was blowing much harder.

They walked from the bar and had only gone a block when Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s arm and pulled him into a short alleyway. Sasuke glared up at Naruto once he was pressed roughly against the side of a building, looking both flustered and disgruntled.

“What are you—,” Naruto didn’t let him finish. He dipped down and sucked on Sasuke’s bottom lip. His lips were so soft, softer than Sasuke would’ve imagined. When Naruto grazed his lip with his teeth, Sasuke shuddered and turned his head into the kiss. Naruto grabbed his waist with one hand and pressed him harder against the wall. And they stayed like that for a while, tasting each other, licking and sucking on each other’s lips. Naruto went as far as to grab Sasuke’s head and turn it so that he could go deeper, kiss harder and feel more of him. Their tongues dipped in and out of each other’s mouths, tasting the beer and something else.

When Naruto pulled back, Sasuke blinked his eyes open. His lips were parted and bruised, and his eyes were half-lidded as if he was waking up from a dream. Naruto was breathing hard, and he licked his lips at Sasuke’s expression. When they finally collected themselves, Sasuke gathered the will to shove Naruto away. It was a light push, and Naruto didn’t fight it. He gave Sasuke his distance, allowing him to straighten his rumpled clothes before he fixed Naruto with a look full of confusion and lust.

“Why did you do that?” Sasuke’s voice was impressively even, despite his flushed face.

Naruto laughed and ran a hand through his hair, “You looked like you wanted me to.” Naruto said easily. Sasuke was baffled as Naruto walked off, expecting Sasuke to follow behind him. And Sasuke did.

 

* * *

 

They’d walked in silence after that. Once they exited the strip of stores and bars, it wasn’t long before they were approaching a home at the top of a hill. Cars were nearly stacked on top of each other on the street, sidewalk and in neighbor’s yards. It was amazing how all these people made it through the thick snow covering the streets. 

Two shirtless guys ran past them yelling and holding up golden tinsel, likely too drunk to feel the cold on their skin. There were girls were standing outside, leaning against cars in their oversized coats and batting their eyes at jock-ish looking guys. If only to top it off, groups of drunken party-goers were attempting to sled down the hill on the tops of trash bins. 

Sasuke looked absolutely horrified. Naruto bit his lip as he observed the way Sasuke’s eyes grew wide and the muscles in his face tightened. He had to bite his lip harder to keep calm, but it was near impossible to stifle the little bits laughter that bubbled from his chest.  

“Where the hell are we?” Sasuke finally said and Naruto allowed himself to laugh then.

“House party. Don’t worry, it’s not as crazy as it looks.” Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke’s back and he could feel his skin heat up there. Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke forward and ushered him up to the doorstep where people were constantly squeezing in and out. The hand on his back stayed there when they’d gotten up to the door and even when Naruto maneuvered them through the bodies blocking the entrance.

It wasn’t until they’d gotten to the living room that the hand was gone and Sasuke let out a small breath. He would not debate with himself if it were out of relief or disappointment, because deep down he already knew that answer.

Naruto removed his jacket first. He was only wearing a dark orange, long sleeved shirt underneath. It was simple, but it hugged his body so perfectly that Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch the fabric over his stomach to see if those lines there were really the definitions of his muscles or if the sweater just bunched in the right ways.

Sasuke shrugged his off next. While Naruto took the coat from him, he didn’t hide the appreciative look as he scanned up Sasuke’s slim torso, covered by a neatly pressed black collared shirt. It made Sasuke’s stomach flip, and when Naruto turned away with their jackets, he coughed into his fist.

Just as Naruto was cramming their coats into the overstuffed closet by the front door, a voice pulled their attention. “Yo! Naruto!” A wild looking man with shaggy brown hair walked up with his hand out to clasp Naruto’s. They grinned at each other, “You’re totally late dude.”

“I was busy making a new friend.” Naruto shrugged through his explanation and it drew the man’s eyes to Sasuke.

The man took in his features, running his eyes down Sasuke’s body then back up to his face. Sasuke was utterly unimpressed. The man didn’t seem to care. He nodded his head up in greeting and offered a name, “Kiba.”

Sasuke scoffed and looked away, “Charmed.” That made Kiba laugh, and he wasn’t sure why.

“Well,” Kiba turned and pointed with two hands towards the back of the home. “Drinks are over there, weed is…” he waved a hand around, “…somewhere floating around, and everyone else is upstairs in my room.”

Naruto nodded, “Cool. Thanks man.” Sasuke wondered what he meant by _everyone else_. People were scattered everywhere in this two-story home. But, he didn’t ask because Naruto was leading him to the steps and he was sure he’d find out what he’d meant soon enough. He tried to ignore the hand on his back this time. Naruto was still talking to Kiba as they walked up, “You coming?” 

Kiba shrugged and gave them a wolfish grin, “Damage control.”

Naruto smiled and shook his head. Once they were all the way upstairs he spoke to Sasuke again. “I never get why he throws these parties and invites all these people. He just ends up running around making sure nobody breaks anything.” Naruto smiled at Sasuke, suggesting that his griping was all in good nature.

“Sounds like an idiot.” Sasuke said, and for a second he hoped he hadn’t offended Naruto. But then he stopped himself, because why would it matter if this guy he barely knew were offended by his careless words? He wanted to say it was because this moron was likely his best chance of eventually getting to his parent’s house, but knew that wasn’t really it.

Instead of defending his friend, Naruto chuckled and nodded, “He is, but he’s actually really good with his hands.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, giving Naruto a look that was easy to read. They were standing outside a closed door now. It had a tacky “Attack Dog” sign plastered across it that Sasuke wouldn’t even bother making fun of.

“I mean he’s really good at fixing things. He fixed my computer last week, actually,” Naruto clarified. 

Sasuke shook his head, “idiot.” It wasn’t meant to sound harsh, and Naruto didn’t take it personally. He just gave a smile that was soon making it hard for Sasuke to resist leaning forward to taste Naruto again. Sasuke knew he was staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because Naruto was staring back and there was something very recognizable in his eyes. Those blue eyes flicked down to Sasuke’s lips, for a second maybe, before they reached Sasuke’s eyes again. Sasuke’s throat instantly became dry, and he felt himself swallow without meaning to. And then Naruto did it again, his eyes shifted to watch the movement in Sasuke’s neck and they lingered there while he poked his tongue out to moisten his own drying mouth.

Keeping their eyes locked, Naruto fisted his hand and knocked on the door twice. Sasuke squirmed then, breaking from his reverie and Naruto’s smile widened a fraction. They didn’t look away from each other until the door swung open and a girl with long blonde hair appeared there with a welcoming smile.

“Naruto! And… friend!” She seemed a little drunk, but not obnoxiously so. She enveloped Naruto in a tight hug first, then Sasuke, who bristled and did nothing to return the gesture. “Look at you! Only guy I know who can pull off orange.” She pinched the fabric of Naruto’s sweater, and then stepped aside to let them in. 

It wasn’t a dirty room, but it was cluttered. There were five people sitting in different areas of the room. A guy with long brown hair sat at the desk. His eyes were the strangest things about him. From this distance, it looked like he didn’t have pupils. A cute girl, who looked a lot like that guy, but with darker hair, sat on the bed petting a large white dog sprawled on top of the comforter. Another guy with a goatee had his hair pulled back and was sitting on the floor playing some racing video game with a chubby man who managed to play with one hand on the controller and the other in a bag of chips. Beside the chubby guy there was a girl with chocolaty skin, idly braiding her hair and sipping on a beer. Once they entered the room, they all turned their eyes on them.

“Yo, Naruto,” the chubby man said with a big smile that rivaled the blonde’s who’d let them in.

“Hey guys,” Naruto waved, and lightly pushed Sasuke forward. That damned hand on his back again. “This is Sasuke. I met him on my way here. He’s kind of an asshole, but be nice to him okay?”

Sasuke glared at him, but nobody looked the least bit bothered by the introduction. The blond woman walked around them and motioned for them to sit on the little space available on the floor. 

Sasuke was noticeably hesitant, but Naruto had already walked forward and was sitting beside her. And, if anything, Sasuke didn’t want to just stand above everyone, so he followed suit.

The blond girl bounced with obvious glee once Sasuke joined them, “I’m Ino, by the way.” She pointed around the room and called out names, “Shikamaru, Chouji, Karui, Hinata and Neji.” After the last name, she turned and looked back at Sasuke. “So, why’d you decide to follow this idiot?” 

Sasuke scoffed, while Naruto turned his nose up at the words. Even so, he wasn’t sure how to answer. Because he’d thrown his phone in a lake out of spite? Because he realized he didn’t want to stay outside in the cold freezing weather wearing that useless jacket? Or because Naruto was hot and each time he looked at Sasuke, Sasuke wondered how it would feel to be shoved down by those large hands and… 

He cleared his throat and answered evenly, “It seemed more interesting than where I was heading.”

“His dad doesn’t like that he’s gay,” Naruto said easily, and Sasuke glared at him for it. Naruto shrugged, “What?” 

“Moron,” Sasuke grumbled.

Ino made a face like she’d just heard Sasuke’s cat had gotten run over, and placed a soft hand on his knee. “Oh no, that sucks. How uncool.” Sasuke couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped his lips. He knew it made him look like an asshole.

“I’m sure it’s a bit more than _uncool_ ,” the longhaired guy at the desk, Neji, said mockingly and he received a middle finger for it. 

Ino didn’t take her eyes off of Sasuke while she held up the profane gesture, and continued once she dropped her hand in her lap again. “Well then, Sasuke, you came to the right place. How about we get you some drinks?”

 

* * *

 

It was around the second drink that Naruto was able to talk Sasuke into playing the cartoonish racing game that Chouji and Shikamaru were busy with. They split into two teams and somehow it had sucked Sasuke in. Naruto purposely sat too close to Sasuke, and Sasuke could tell because there was enough room to sit without their knees rubbing together. But, Sasuke enjoyed the contact more than he would admit, so he didn’t bother moving away.

After a solid ten games Sasuke was starting on his forth drink. His head felt light, but he was still able to think clearly and move without stumbling over himself, so he didn’t think he was too drunk yet.

They shut down the game and moved around to sit in a makeshift circle. Kiba had finally joined them and was looking worn out, but pleased. He collapsed onto the bed with Hinata, whom Sasuke had learned was his girlfriend, and would chime in every now in then for certain topics.

They all had a drink in their hand and were talking about a time when they were in high school. Naruto was laughing, and Sasuke was fixated on the lines that crinkled at the corners of his eyes.

He stopped laughing when he noticed Sasuke staring and smiled at him. Sasuke quickly looked away, eyes down and focused on the drink in his hands. 

When Sasuke excused himself to go to the bathroom, Ino, Kiba and Chouji had all given him jumbled directions for where he could go. So he left the room and stepped over the passed out bodies to begin his search. The second door he’d opened and peeked into was the lucky one. He slid inside, thankful that nobody was passed out on the floor or in the tub, and closed the door behind him. He turned to the mirror to take in his reflection. 

His eyes were red around his pupils and his hair needed a good combing through. He should’ve straightened himself up a bit more after that earlier make out session with Naruto.

He touched his lips with two fingers and was instantly reminded of how it felt. He closed his eyes and noted that he felt a bit dizzy in the darkness because the alcohol was hitting him much harder than it had before. But, it didn’t take him out of this moment. He was transfixed. The way Naruto had grabbed him and shoved up against him, then took his mouth as if he’d been doing it for years.

He bit his lip and thought about the way Naruto had taken it between his teeth and tugged. Oh _God,_ he was making himself hard and that was insane. This whole thing was insane. Had he been in the right state of mind hours ago, he would be getting ready for bed in the old mansion his family lived in, under the sheets of a comfortable, large bed, sleeping in preparation of what was sure to be a hellish Christmas celebration. He surely wouldn’t be standing in this dusty bathroom, with his eyes closed and his hand reaching down to adjust his hard on. 

The door opened, and Sasuke barely registered the person joining him in the small space. When he felt something brush against his arm his eyes slowly opened and he looked over to see Naruto standing there. He knew he looked like a fool, standing there with his mouth slightly open and his eyes half-lidded, but Naruto just smiled at him and reached out to rub his cheek with his thumb.

“Hey,” Naruto said in a soft voice. “You okay?” He sounded genuinely concerned. Sasuke felt himself leaning into the palm caressing his cheek, and would blame it on the alcohol. 

“I’m fine, idiot.” He hadn’t really meant to insult him, but it just came out, and when Naruto chuckled at him, he didn’t feel so bad about it anymore. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a bastard?” Naruto said, making it sound like a compliment. His hand was still on Sasuke’s face, and Sasuke found that he didn’t want him to move it.

“No.” He answered honestly, and Naruto laughed again. Christ, that smile could kill Sasuke. 

“Is that why you’re like that? Because no one’s ever told you?” He was still joking, yet somehow their bodies had gotten much closer. Sasuke hadn’t really noticed until he could feel Naruto’s chest against his. He reached forward and looped a finger through Naruto’s belt loop, almost instinctually. 

“Anyone ever told you you’re an idiot?” Sasuke finally countered and Naruto grinned.

“All the time.” And then he kissed him for the second time that night. Maybe it was because they were in an enclosed space, and not burdened by the cold air or potential onlookers, but it felt much more intimate than the first time. Sasuke openly moaned into Naruto’s mouth, and had he been a little more sober, he would’ve hated himself for it.

It was hard to think when Naruto’s hand was in his hair, tilting his head and devouring his lips so purposely that Sasuke had to lean back against the sink to keep his balance.

Naruto’s hands were up his shirt next, crinkling the pressed fabric and forcing it to move up Sasuke’s stomach, exposing the creamy muscles there. When their crotches rubbed together, Naruto made a noise that was close to a growl and Sasuke felt a bit of pride mix in with his arousal.

Naruto grabbed his sides and roughly lifted Sasuke up onto the sink. Then quickly spread his legs so that he could fit between them. Sasuke didn’t even open his eyes. He was too absorbed in the sensations. Naruto’s lips were on his neck, tracing his collarbone and nibbling on sections that appeared especially delicious. Sasuke didn’t even get the chance to think about how much he generally hated being lifted.

Naruto’s hands ran up his sides and slid around to his back, feeling each vertebra as he stroked down and easily slipped his fingers into the back of Sasuke’s pants. He bit down hard on Sasuke’s neck and said in a voice that sounded gruff and so unlike the cheerful idiot Sasuke had met on the bridge hours ago, “I really want to fuck you.”

Sasuke heard himself whimper. He didn’t let it bother him. Not when Naruto was pushing his bulge against Sasuke’s and he could _feel_ just how much Naruto wanted him. 

And then Naruto gave him another purposeful, lingering kiss. He was kneading his hands in Sasuke’s ass pushing himself close and even going as far as to thrust against him. And just when Sasuke thought he would take things further, he pulled away, removing his hands from Sasuke’s pants and stepping back. Naruto grinned, looking just as satisfied as he did in the alleyway. “But, I won’t.” he continued and Sasuke wanted to scream at him, because he was so damn hard now that it hurt. “Not yet, at least. Not until I can take my time.”

And then Naruto stepped back, took a deep breath, smiled at Sasuke, and then left.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's patience! Here's the second part <3 Hope you all enjoy.

Sasuke sat on the sink for a while until some drunken woman in a bikini top and shorts stumbled in. She moved over to the toilet, pulled down her shorts and underwear and sat down to use it with no regard to his presence. 

He almost thanked her, because she made it so much easier to calm his boner down. Soft, and a bit irritated (not to mention, completely repulsed), Sasuke slid from the sink and walked out the bathroom. He was feeling a bit more sober as he walked back in the room, and glared at Naruto who was looking up at him with a cheeky grin.

He begrudgingly sat beside him, and was surprised that nobody mentioned their joined absence. No doubt, Sasuke was sure he looked a mess after that little rump. He hadn’t bothered looking at his reflection to know what he could already tell.

By the time Sasuke had finished his last drink Kiba was complaining that he was too tired to keep any more company and kicked them out of his room; all except Hinata.

Sasuke glanced at the clock in the living room and saw that it was past midnight. He wondered if his family had given up on looking for him yet.

Naruto managed to find their jackets in the overstuffed closet by the door, and they waved goodbye to the group of friends after they’d slipped them on. Even Sasuke lifted his hand in some attempt at camaraderie.

They walked off and Naruto nudged him with his elbow. Sasuke looked over at him, clearly exhausted, but thankfully not so drunk that he felt disoriented, “What?” He was still feeling a bit irritated over what had happened in the bathroom, but Naruto didn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he did, but wasn’t bothered.

“Should I take you home now, or are you still on the run?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke sensed the bit of hopefulness in his words. He thought about what Naruto’d said in the bathroom, and a spark of excitement went through him. 

“I don’t see how you could take me home in this snow.” It was true. The streets were thick with snow and it was still coming down. It wasn’t likely to be plowed until the morning. 

Naruto grinned and nodded, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Sasuke had a feeling Naruto knew he’d say that.

Sasuke wasn’t ready to go home yet. He would hate to admit it, but had the streets been warm and clear, he would’ve likely come up with some excuse to stay with Naruto anyway. Just the thought of going to his parent’s home and seeing his father’s face looking like he would have preferred it if Sasuke had never shown up was enough to make his blood boil. He could see it now, the disappointment. It made him sick.

Naruto stepped up in front of Sasuke, making their chests bump and abruptly knocking Sasuke from his thoughts. He stepped back and glared up at the blond. “What are you doing?”

“What are you doing?” Naruto mocked. 

“What?” Sasuke tilted his head, eyebrow arching a bit at the question.

“You were making this face,” Naruto mimicked something that looked like one of those matryoshika dolls, but angry and a bit scary.

Sasuke felt his lips tugging upward, and forced himself to look a bit more annoyed. “Stop that. I wasn’t.” 

“You were,” Naruto said, still making that face. “It was like this, and you looked like you wanted to cry.” 

“Fuck you,” Sasuke said, shoving Naruto and dammit he could still feel his lips twisting up into a small smile. Naruto laughed a little as he stumbled back, and then massaged his cheeks, having been strained from holding that face for too long.

They started walking again, and Sasuke didn’t know where they were going. But Naruto was walking like he knew where they were, and Sasuke found that he didn’t care because for some ridiculous reason, he trusted this moron.

After a comfortable moment of silence, Naruto spoke up, “So what were you thinking about?” 

Sasuke looked at him, taken from his drifting thoughts and looking at Naruto seriously now. He looked back along their path. By the time he’d decided to answer, he was sure Naruto had given up on the question, “My parents.”

“Hm?” Naruto looked over at him. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he repeated himself, “My parents. That’s what I was thinking about.” He clarified and Naruto nodded.

“You don’t like them?” 

Sasuke shrugged, “It’s not that.” He wasn’t sure why he was even explaining, but the words just came out. “My older brother graduated from high school when he was twelve, and he’s only twenty-five and a certified neurosurgeon. He’s married now and I think his wife is pregnant with their first brat.” It was probably because Naruto had those stupid eyes that made it hard for Sasuke to write him off, or that way he sounded encouraging, like he wasn’t preparing to judge him for something he said. “And I’m the gay son. I got one B in my life and my father's claimed me as the disgrace.” He felt a bit embarrassed now that he’d finished and Naruto was incredibly silent. Sasuke looked at him, and was surprised to see Naruto looking forward, his eyes narrowed and looking thoughtful.

Sasuke looked forward again, and he felt like an idiot because he’d said all that and Naruto was just walking as if it was nothing. Maybe it was. Naruto was older than him, Itachi’s age. He probably thought he was being as foolish as his older brother often did.

“My parents died a week after I was born.” Naruto said, and Sasuke snapped his head back to him again. Naruto shrugged, his expression showing that he was at peace. “They were taking me home from the hospital when someone slammed into their car. My dad was killed on impact, my mom died in the car, holding me.” Naruto laughed and Sasuke couldn’t, for the life of him, understand why. “That’s what they say. They say she jumped to the back to protect me, but who knows. And that’s how my face ended up like this.” He looked to Sasuke and pointed at the marks on his cheeks. 

Sasuke silently took in the information, and then looked away and grumbled, “You think I’m spoiled, I suppose.” He felt a bit disheartened. It was partly because that story was incredibly tragic, but also because he’d just said all that bullshit about his family, and here this cheerful idiot was telling his story as if he’d watched it on TV.

Naruto laughed and threw an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders. It was heavy, but warm.

“I do.” Naruto nodded, “But I think I’m pretty lucky compared to you I mean, yeah my parents are gone, but I was raised by a really cool old pervert. I never had people telling me I wasn’t good enough. And, I can assure you, if I’d gotten a B, that was cause for celebration.” He grinned and removed his arm. Sasuke shivered from the sudden lack of heat. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling more at ease. He wasn’t sure how those words made him feel better, but they did. He mumbled, “Moron.” 

Naruto smiled, “Bastard.” 

They continued to walk until a few minutes later when they were approaching a small home. It was hard to clearly see the little home in the darkness and snow. He had noticed the truck in the driveway covered in snow. 

Naruto led them up to the door, and when he pulled out a set of keys to open it, Sasuke realized that this was the moron’s home.

The snow gave Naruto a bit of resistance, and he had to push the door with his shoulder to get it open. Once it was, Naruto swung his arm in a dramatic motion to allow Sasuke to enter first. Sasuke gave him a look like he thought he was stupid, but stepped inside and melted into the heat. Naruto was pulling off his jacket while Sasuke looked around to take in the details of the small home. It was simple, mostly just the necessities. The furniture didn’t match and the rug was an ugly orange color. It was relatively clean, save for some clothes that were thrown over the couch and the DVDs on the floor in front of the TV.

Sasuke jumped at the feeling of Naruto’s hands on his shoulders. He was behind him, and picked at the fabric of Sasuke’s jacket, encouraging him to take it off.

Sasuke unzipped the front and allowed Naruto to slide it off his shoulders. The action was incredibly intimate. Sasuke felt the tension between them as Naruto’s fingers slid over his shoulders.

Sasuke turned around and stared up into Naruto’s very blue eyes. And then Naruto’s mouth spread into a grin that made Sasuke’s cheeks feel warm. He hadn’t realized he’d reached forward until he felt the way Naruto’s muscles flexed under his cold fingers. His hand was creeping under Naruto’s shirt and up the well-defined chest. Naruto just stared down at him, looking both aroused and amused.

“You’re really hot,” Naruto said, probably without thinking and it made Sasuke laugh a little, his expression uncharacteristically open. A small smile lingered on his lips as he watched Naruto’s face shift from playful to something else. He felt up the tight chest and memorized each dip and curve. They stayed like that for an undeterminable amount of time. Naruto just watched as Sasuke trailed up his body with his hand under his shirt. Sasuke watched his own hand under the fabric, eyes falling half-lidded and, if possible, making him look even more desirable.

Naruto gripped at Sasuke’s sides, pulling him close so that their bodies were flush together and forcing Sasuke’s hand to fall out of his shirt.

Sasuke gasped when he felt how hard Naruto was and looked up to meet lust-filled blue eyes.  

Naruto grinned and moved down to nip at Sasuke’s chin, then slowly moved down to his neck. He relished the taste, swiping his tongue over the salty skin every chance he got. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to do, because he was very hard and a little drunk. He clenched his hands at his side while his fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and grab onto the enthusiastic blond. 

Naruto must have noticed his inner debate, because he grabbed Sasuke’s hands as he pulled away and used them to steer Sasuke to the back of the house where he could only assume was the bedroom. 

Naruto was grinning like a moron and Sasuke scowled at him, ignoring that his neck was red and his face was flushed. 

“Are you nervous?” Naruto teased, moving around and placing his hands on Sasuke’s tense shoulders. 

Sasuke glared over his shoulder at Naruto, who looked smug and somehow punchable and fuckable at the same time. Sasuke clicked his tongue and looked away. Naruto only laughed while they approached the door. He reached around and turned the knob, pushing it open and leading Sasuke inside the dark room soon after. 

It was a simple room, not at all what Sasuke would’ve imagined. There weren’t many decorations or colors. The desk in the room had the most personality, littered with papers and notebooks. 

Sasuke only had a second to take in the room before he was spun around and facing a stupid, grinning face. 

“Why are you smiling like a moron?” He finally asked, because he’d been thinking that since he’d met him, but it was only now becoming insufferable. 

Naruto shrugged, “Because, I’m excited.” He grabbed at the bottom of his orange shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion. Sasuke was taken off guard and stared down at the muscles lining Naruto’s chest for a moment longer than what felt natural, then looked up into Naruto’s dancing eyes. 

“I don’t get it,” Sasuke finally said, and worked on taking off his shirt, one button at a time. Naruto had already started undoing his belt and by the time Sasuke got to the third button it was pulled out of the loops and thrown somewhere in the room. 

Naruto spoke again while he unzipped his pants. “I guess you wouldn’t get it.” Once they were loose enough, he pushed them and his briefs down to his feet and stepped forward in his proud nudity. 

Sasuke stopped at the second to last button, hating the amount of saliva that collected around his tongue while he took in all of Naruto. He was forced to swallow when they landed on what was between his legs.  

Naruto stepped forward, and without warning he popped the last two buttons on Sasuke’s shirt, letting them fly somewhere whiled he pulled the shirt down Sasuke’s arms.  

“Did you have to ruin my shirt over two buttons?” Sasuke said through a closed throat. He wondered if Naruto could hear how loud his heart was beating. Naruto just smiled while he shamelessly licked his lips at Sasuke’s bare chest. 

“You were taking way to long.” He said, his voice deeper now, and low enough to reach Sasuke’s groin almost immediately.  

He leaned forward and gave Sasuke a soft kiss, moving his lips in a slow, languid way that Sasuke thought would kill him. Naruto parted his lips easily, slipping his tongue in for only a second before pulling it out and rolling it over Sasuke’s bottom lip. And then he feathered their lips together again, all the while working his hot hands up Sasuke’s sides, around his back and up his chest. It was as if he were mapping out each curve, while he slowly consumed Sasuke with his lips. 

After only a moment of this treatment, Sasuke’s mind grew too cloudy to focus on his previous nerves. 

The tightness in his pants was starting to hurt, so he reached down to undo the front. 

Naruto stopped him, pulling his lips away and making Sasuke whimper. He licked his lips again at Sasuke’s open expression, and Sasuke followed the movement as if he were seconds away from sucking that tongue right back into his mouth. 

“You’re suddenly so eager,” Naruto said with a playful lift of his brow and Sasuke’s eyes hardened a bit, which didn’t look as threatening as he wanted it to look, he was sure.  

“Hn, are you trying to get me to leave?” Sasuke challenged, and Naruto only looked humored. 

“As if you could,” he undid Sasuke’s pants easily, and didn’t waste time before he pulled them down. Sasuke hissed at the cool air that suddenly hit his erection. Naruto looked cocky, and Sasuke wanted to wipe that stupid look off his face. 

“Dumbass,” he grumbled, because he felt too hazy to come up with a more creative insult. 

Naruto didn’t even bother responding with more than a chuckle as he reached his hand forward and in one bold motion, grabbed Sasuke’s entire shaft. 

Sasuke’s dark eyes grew incredibly wide and his mouth opened to let out a gasp. He wanted to hit Naruto for it, but then the idiot had started stroking, slow and in a deliciously tight grip. Sasuke could only let out a low, strangled moan. 

Naruto’s lips were on him again, sucking at the lobe of his ear, and then biting it. Sasuke bit his lip and when Naruto growled into his ear, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was stupid how easily undone he’d become, and yes, he would absolutely blame it on the alcohol. 

Naruto released Sasuke, and if he’d whined from the sudden lack of treatment, he wouldn’t admit to it. Especially since almost immediately, Naruto’s hands were on his ass, and their lips were pressed together while Naruto squeezed and kneaded his hands almost painfully into the soft skin.  

Their bodies were pulled together again, and when their erections touched for the first time they’d both let out a mixture of noises that were swallowed by their attempts to consume one another. Naruto squeezed harder, and Sasuke groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure. His hips bucked forward and Naruto met the motion with a purposeful thrust of his own that sent Sasuke reeling.  

Sasuke realized his hands were gripping Naruto’s arms tight enough to leave red marks there, so he moved them up and entangled them in Naruto’s expectantly soft hair. Their heads turned and their lips melded perfectly, stifling the noises coming from their throats as Naruto relentlessly shoved their arousals together. 

“Shit,” Naruto said when Sasuke turned his head to breathe. He rolled his eyes back and moved his hands to lock Sasuke’s hips in a tight grip. “Sasuke, if I don’t fuck you now I think I’m going to die.” He admitted, only half joking. And for the first time, Sasuke let out a something suspiciously close to a full burst of laughter.  

Naruto paused to watch the way Sasuke’s lips curled in his breathy laugh, and it made his heart hum pleasantly. For a moment, something other than pure lust mingled between them, but Naruto knew it wouldn’t be worth it to dwell on it. This wasn’t something that could last longer than this night; he’d known that from the start. But, Naruto was hell bent on making it  _last_. 

Sasuke’s short bit of laughter died down, and Naruto was still staring at him, trying not to be mesmerized but failing horribly. 

Sasuke only smirked at him, feeling more confident now than he had been since he’d met Naruto, and said, “Well get on with it, then.” 

Naruto was sure that he’d stopped breathing for a second too long. He’d have to get someone to check his heart after this.  

Naruto leaned forward, slowly again, and captured Sasuke’s lips in another kiss that wasn’t rushed, or as needy as either of them felt. 

They stumbled around until the backs of Sasuke’s legs hit the bed, and Naruto pulled back and pushed him forward. 

Sasuke felt a little ridiculous suddenly sprawled out on the bed, but when Naruto started crawling over him, he didn’t even care anymore. 

He scooted back and allowed Naruto to lift his legs from under his knees. Naruto pulled them around his hips and settled between them. Sasuke hissed when their bodies slid together. Naruto did something close to a smirk, and it was sexy and distracting. His tanned hands rubbed down Sasuke’s inner thighs, and Sasuke had to force himself to relax against the bed.  

Sasuke allowed himself a moment to breathe as he stared up at the patterns in the ceiling. Naruto’s hands were still stroking, and before he’d had time to relax, he felt something hot and wet suck down on him. He jumped, making Naruto choke a bit, but not enough to take Sasuke’s dick from his mouth. He simply glared playfully and Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to flick him off, even when his mouth was…  

_Christ._

He was sucking so hard. Sasuke dropped his hand along with his head. He shut his eyes tightly and focused on the feeling. Naruto’s tongue pressed against his slit and he failed to suppress the long moan it drew from him, or the way his hips jumped forward to feel more of that talented throat.  

Naruto wouldn’t let him get out of control. He gripped Sasuke’s hips and held him down. To make matters worse, he sucked even harder, and increased his pace. The muscles in Naruto’s mouth clenched around his dick, making it impossible not to seize under Naruto’s grip. Yet, somehow, Naruto managed to keep him still and maintained a steady rhythm while he went down on him. 

Sasuke couldn’t help it when his hand reached down and yanked at Naruto’s hair. If it was painful, the only indication was a muffled groan from Naruto. He hadn’t even looked up. His eyes were closed as if he were focusing all his senses on the taste of Sasuke in his mouth. And it was so goddamn hot that Sasuke thought he might just cum from looking at him. 

_Actually._

Sasuke bit his lip, because he knew it was coming. His grip tightened and he managed to say, “Naruto,” with more warning in his voice than like the pleading nymph he felt like. 

Naruto’s eyes finally flickered up to Sasuke’s face. He sucked harder when their eyes met. Sasuke thought he might lose his mind for a moment. 

“Stop,” he said, and Naruto knew why he’d said it. But even still, he kept sucking and bobbing his head all the way up to the tip. He licked at the head of Sasuke’s dick for a moment, tasting the precum there, then slid it all the way to the back of his throat. “ _Naruto,_ ” This time he sounded a little more whimpering moron than he would’ve liked, but there was really nothing he could do about it. Naruto wasn’t letting up, and any minute now he was going to… 

Sasuke’s eyes shot open and he let out a low moan. He could feel his release being sucked out of him and it made him shudder. 

Naruto let out a muffled noise and swallowed before he let Sasuke go. 

Sasuke was panting and shaking a bit from the high of such an intense orgasm.  

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke’s inner thigh, and then moved up until he was staring into Sasuke’s dark, hazy eyes. 

“Hi,” Naruto said with a stupid grin. 

Sasuke tried to glare, but his muscles felt like jelly, so he gave up with a huff and looked away. 

Naruto leaned forward and kissed at Sasuke’s neck, then spoke into his ear, “You up for more?” 

Sasuke was half hard already, and he was a little concerned that he wouldn’t get enough of this annoying blond.  _Couldn’t_ get enough. 

Naruto bit at a tender spot underneath Sasuke’s ear, and moaned at the way it made Sasuke shiver. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s lips spreading into a grin against his skin.  

“You’re so annoying.” Sasuke said through a moan he hadn’t meant to let out.  

Naruto chuckled, “You’re amazing.” 

Sasuke hadn’t expected that so he froze. Naruto noticed. He pulled back to give Sasuke that same grin and shrugged.

“You mind handing me the stuff? It’s in the nightstand.” Naruto pointed over Sasuke’s head. Sasuke craned his neck to see and rolled his eyes. 

Sasuke let out a semblance of a chuckle and shook his head, “Idiot,” he said and Naruto grinned. He sat up and scooted back to get closer to the nightstand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a half used tube of lube and a condom. 

He turned and handed the items to Naruto with a playful glare and received a cheeky grin in return as Naruto slipped them out of his hand.

“Thanks baby face,” Naruto chimed and Sasuke sneered. 

“Fuck you.”  

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto hummed and pushed Sasuke down so that he was on his back again. 

Sasuke watched Naruto uncap the lube and apply a generous amount to his first two fingers, and then followed them as the disappeared beneath him. He thought he was prepared for the probing feeling that followed, but he still twitched a bit when the two fingers pressed against his entrance. It was cold and wet, but also a bit more arousing than Sasuke had remembered this being with other partners.

Naruto was incredibly patient as he busied himself with opening Sasuke up. He rubbed his slick fingers against the hole with one hand and used the other to spread Sasuke’s legs a bit more. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke’s open lips, then eased a finger inside. Sasuke gasped against his lips and Naruto smiled. 

“So sexy,” Naruto whispered as if he couldn’t help it. 

Sasuke wanted to give some sort of snarky comeback, but Naruto did something with his finger and it hit just the right spot. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and let out a strangled, “Fuck!”

Naruto laughed and nudged at the same spot, his eyes sparkling with a mirth that revealed how much he was enjoying himself. 

Sasuke covered his eyes with his hands and let out another mortifying noise when Naruto added another finger to abuse he same spot. 

Naruto continued with one hand, but he wasn’t going to sit back and let Sasuke hide from him. He moved his free hand up and pulled Sasuke’s hands from his face. Sasuke didn’t have a chance to fight it when Naruto immediately pressed their lips together. 

The fingers switched between stretching Sasuke and stroking at his prostate. The way Naruto’s lips worked at him kept him from feeling the discomfort and allowed him to focus on the little bits of electricity that fired through his nerves each time Naruto’s fingers got it right. 

Naruto slipped the third finger in, and turned Sasuke’s head so that he could deepen the kiss. Sasuke didn’t fully register the feeling until the fingers pulled apart, forcing his hole wider. He winced and turned his head away from the kiss. Naruto kissed down his neck instead and after a moment Sasuke adjusted to the feeling. He moved his fingers until Sasuke completely relaxed around them, and then slowly pulled them out. 

When Sasuke let out a sigh, Naruto lifted his head to smile at him. He was rolling the condom on when he said, “I’m gonna put it in now.” 

Sasuke glared at him, “I really wish you wouldn’t talk.” 

Naruto laughed a little and shook his head, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t fully know what Naruto meant until he was already halfway inside. 

Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His hands fisted the sheets until the color left his knuckles. 

Naruto grunted and his head fell forward to rest on Sasuke’s shoulder while he slowly pushed the rest in. 

“Oh God,” Naruto’s eyes rolled back. He was all the way in, and Sasuke coiled around him, pulling him in until his balls were pressed against the back of Sasuke’s thighs. “Incredible,” he whispered next, and Sasuke didn’t have it in him to tell Naruto to shut up. 

It was a while before Naruto pulled out again. Both of their heads were spinning, and neither could tell if it was the alcohol or their connecting bodies. But, when Naruto did move, it was slow and precise. He pulled out only halfway before he pushed back in. Sasuke bit his lip, and slowly released it with a moan that went straight to Naruto’s balls. Naruto stroked in just the right direction, pushing perfectly against Sasuke’s prostate and drawing out a hot pleasure that shot through Sasuke’s veins. 

He kept at the same rhythm, pulling out only halfway and slowly pushing back in. By the third stroke, Sasuke had moved his hands from the sheets and clung onto Naruto’s back, digging his fingers into the skin there and surely causing a bit of bruising. 

Naruto hissed at the feeling, and each time he’d managed to push all the way in, he let out a breath that was a cross between to a moan and a growl. 

After a while, they were both sweating and panting together. Sasuke closed his eyes, ignoring the way his legs shook or how fast his heart was beating. He, for once, let go and allowed Naruto to completely consume him.

But when Naruto stopped moving and Sasuke whimpered, Naruto didn’t make some cocky face or say something stupid to kill the mood. He simply pulled out and flipped Sasuke over.

It was only when Sasuke settled on his hands and knees that he opened his eyes again. Naruto was angling him down with a hand on his back, and he allowed himself to be pushed until his face was nearly planted into the covers. And then Naruto pushed into him again and everything was so much more intense. 

Naruto snapped his hips forward and Sasuke cried out. Whether it was due to the sheer force or the amount of pleasure that surged through him, Sasuke wasn’t sure. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips in an impossibly tight grip and pulled them back, slamming his entire dick in. The treatment was ruthless, yet the thrusts were so controlled that Sasuke could tell Naruto knew exactly what he was doing.

“Shit,” Naruto whispered from above him. Sasuke was close to cuming for the second time that night, and he knew Naruto was right behind him if the speed of his movements was anything to go by.

Naruto’s hand ran down Sasuke’s back to his shoulders. For a moment, he grabbed one and used it as an anchor to pull Sasuke back. And after a few more experimental thrusts, Naruto moved the hand from his shoulder to the dark hair splayed out on the sheets. He grabbed a fist full of it and yanked back, probably without meaning to. Sasuke hissed and moaned and came all at the same time. He shot out onto the sheets as Naruto lifted him by his hair and Naruto came right after him. 

Sasuke wanted to collapse then, but Naruto held him up with an arm around his waist and pulled him away from the mess on the comforter.

They lay beside it, and Naruto eased himself out so that his erection could die down. Both of them were breathing hard and listening to the whishing sounds of the ceiling fan Sasuke hadn’t noticed was there until then.

Naruto’s arm was still around him, and his chest was pressed to Sasuke’s back. He leaned forward and peered his blue eyes at Sasuke’s dark sleepy ones. He smiled when Sasuke’s eyes shifted to focus on him.

“Sorry I pulled your hair like that. I didn’t mean to.” Naruto admitted, though Sasuke wouldn’t say that it had been the thing that pushed him to his climax. Instead, he just shrugged.

“Hn,” he looked away after that and Naruto chuckled.

A moment passed before Naruto muttered, “You really have a way with words, don’t you.” He sounded like he was falling asleep, and Sasuke was having a hard enough time keeping his eyes open.

“Shut up,” Sasuke mumbled back, but it likely wasn’t heard because the only response he’d gotten was the sound of light snores behind him. Sasuke closed his eyes and his lips curled up in a small smile, “Idiot.”

 

* * *

 

Morning came, or rather, the afternoon did.

It was past noon when Sasuke opened his eyes. He was tangled in sticky covers and suffocated by the weight of his bed companion. His eyes struggled to open with the harsh light of the sun, yet he somehow managed to sit up and look over at the blinking retro alarm clock.

The date below the time reminded him that it was Christmas.

“G’mornin,” Naruto mumbled beside him, having likely woken from Sasuke’s movements.

Sasuke stared down at him, heart squeezing stupidly at the sight of Naruto’s tussled hair and sleepy blue eyes on him. He would have to ignore the urge to dive back into the covers to cuddle up with this stranger he’d found his way into bed with. 

Rather than reciprocating the greeting, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, noting his tender scalp, and said, “I need to get to my parent’s house.”

Naruto didn’t respond right away. He just looked up at Sasuke as if he’d fall back to sleep at any second. Sasuke thought he might too, but was only mildly surprised when Naruto sat up beside him and let out a long yawn. He stretched his tanned arms over his head and popped his aching muscles. Sasuke looked away, because he really needed to stop ogling this idiot. 

“Ew,” he heard Naruto say, and looked back to see what had caught Naruto’s attention. 

The condom from last night had fallen off of Naruto at some point and spilled out onto the bed. It was actually pretty disgusting. Sasuke grimaced at it, while Naruto covered it with the sheets and got up around it.

“God, now I have to do laundry today,” Naruto muttered to himself, then looked at Sasuke. “Shower?”

 

* * *

 

They did shower together, but aside from Naruto sneaking in a bit of kissing, it was just that. Both of them were too exhausted to make it anything more than a cleaning session, even if Naruto’s version of cleaning Sasuke’s back was a bit handsier than necessary. 

Naruto changed into an ugly Christmas sweater and dark blue jeans, while Sasuke regretfully pulled his clothes on from the previous night.

When he realized what Naruto was wearing, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the hideous thing. “What is that?” He asked as Naruto walked them to the door.

“My grams made it for me.” Naruto said, sounding proud for reasons Sasuke would never understand.

“It’s… okay, whatever.” He was at a loss for words. Naruto just laughed because he knew Sasuke thought his sweater was as ugly as it was.

“No Christmas spirit,” Naruto claimed with an exaggerated shake of his head. He turned and opened the door once their shoes and jackets were on; keys in hand. 

Sasuke shook his head and followed him out of the house.

They walked over to the truck. Naruto had only wiped the windows with the sleeve of his jacket until they were visible enough to drive. With a satisfied sigh, he walked over to the driver’s side. Sasuke hopped in after him. 

The streets were relatively clear now, so it only took a few minutes for Naruto’s four-wheel drive to get over the snow in his driveway. Once they were on the road, Naruto held his phone out to Sasuke and instructed him to add the address. Once Sasuke passed it back, he held it to the side as he drove them to the other side of town.

“So what does your family do on Christmas?” Naruto asked after five minutes of quiet driving and Sasuke looked over at him from the passenger seat.

Sasuke stared at Naruto’s handsome profile for a moment before he decided to answer, “We do what normal families do… I guess.” 

Naruto let his eyes move from the road for a moment to give Sasuke an incredulous look, to which Sasuke tilted his head. Naruto looked back at the road and scoffed, “Yeah right,” he muttered. Then, in a louder voice, “I doubt you'd go through that much trouble to get away from your family if it was normal.”

Sasuke shrugged, because he didn’t want to go into another rant about how his father spends the majority of Christmas complaining about the money he wastes on Sasuke, not when Naruto doesn’t even know what it’s like to have a father to spend Christmas with. It wasn’t that he wanted to pity Naruto, or that he’d pitied him this whole time, he just didn’t feel like it was worth complaining about anymore. Which was… different.

“It wasn’t all that much trouble.” Sasuke said after a while, and Naruto did a double take, because he had to make sure Sasuke had actually said it. 

“Yeah?” Naruto said, after the pseudo-compliment had soaked in. “It was pretty fun, wasn’t it?” 

Sasuke let out a sort-of-laugh and closed his eyes, a small smile lingering on his lips. Naruto had to fight to keep his focus on the road, because dammit Sasuke looked beautiful in that moment. 

“It was,” Sasuke said, and looked up at Naruto then. Naruto couldn’t help but look back, maintaining that eye contact for way too long. “Thank you, Naruto.” 

Naruto’s shoulders sagged. He wanted to lean forward and kiss this asshole, but then something caught his eye and he whipped his head back to the road just in time to hit the break. He was lucky the tow trucks cleared most of the ice, because he’d only slid a little and managed to escape ramming into the Audi in front of him.

Sasuke’s hand gripping onto the dash was the only indication Naruto got that Sasuke had been at all worried for his life. He turned and gave Sasuke’s glaring eyes a sheepish smile, but was immediately scolded for it, “Eyes on the road, moron.”

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke’s home was still an hour away. Naruto clicked on the radio and tuned into the Christmas music station. Sasuke immediately turned it back off.

“Hey!” Naruto complained, reaching for the radio again, when Sasuke’s hand grabbed his.

“Don’t even,” Sasuke glared at him and Naruto grinned, though didn’t dare take his eyes off the road for more than a second this time.

After a full thirty seconds passed, Naruto spoke up, “If you wanted to hold hands that badly, you could’ve just asked.”

Sasuke’s cheeks grew hot and red, and he made to pull away, but Naruto intertwined their fingers and made it near impossible.

Sasuke refused to pout, so after two failed attempts, he simply glared at their hands until it started to strain his eyes. Then he looked out the window and tried not to think about how warm Naruto’s hand was.

Halfway through the remainder of the ride, Naruto stopped to get gas. Sasuke waited in the car, his hand cold from having been held for thirty minutes. He stared at it, and tried to warm it up with his other hand. 

Naruto returned not too long after with two waters. He handed one to Sasuke, who accepted it, realizing he’d drank quite a bit the night before and likely needed to hydrate himself. Naruto gulped down half his bottle before he started the car back up and got back on the road. Sasuke didn’t bother to hide the way he stared at the way the liquid passed through Naruto’s throat.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke let Naruto grab onto his hand again, and when Naruto lifted it to kiss his fingers, he didn’t think much of it.

Fifteen minutes left of the ride, Naruto asked him, “How old are you?”

Sasuke looked over at him, and the way Naruto stared out at the road in an air of nonchalance, suggested that he’d asked for no real reason. Sasuke snorted out a short laugh and said, “Sixteen.”

Naruto slammed on the breaks, shooting them both forward and then back against their seats. They were stopped in the middle of a local road. Luckily it was mostly empty. Naruto’s eyes were wide when he turned to Sasuke, “SIXTEEN?”

Sasuke stared at him unblinkingly, and Naruto’s mouth was slowly growing wider. 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Naruto said and Sasuke’s mouth spread into a grin that was so unlike the stoic man he’d known for nearly twenty-four hours.

“I’m twenty, idiot.” Sasuke said, and laughed a little, something Naruto would have appreciated a lot more had his heart not been threatening to beat straight through his chest.

“Jesus Christ, Sasuke, that was scary!” Naruto said through a large exhale of breath. “You almost made me shit myself.” Naruto laughed a little, albeit a bit sheepishly, and eased his foot off the break to continue his driving. “I had my doubts, but now I’m pretty sure you’re an evil bastard,” he said after a moment, and Sasuke laughed again. This time Naruto did appreciate it, because it really was a lovely sound. 

A moment passed, and Naruto’s heart was beating at a normal pace again.

He asked, “You’re still in school?”

Sasuke decided not to fuck with him this time and simply answered, “Yeah. Art.”

“Art?” Naruto questioned and Sasuke shrugged.

“Painting,” he clarified.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes, because he knew what Naruto was thinking. 

“I know it’s not a real major.” He said before Naruto could have the chance. Naruto looked at him, confused, then back at the road.

“Uh, why would you say that?”

Sasuke sighed, “It’s not like I can take this degree and run a business with it.” He may have remembered his father saying something like that. He tried not to let the thought bother him, though it probably showed on his face that it did. 

“Yeah but,” Naruto started with a shrug, “That’s not really true is it?” he said and Sasuke looked up to stare at him as if he’d sprouted a second head. Naruto’s blue eyes were narrowed at the road as if it’d done something to piss him off, but he was simply focused on driving as he continued. “You could open up an art gallery. You could do a shit ton of work for different media formats, television or whatever—advertisements, definitely. Hell, if you’re good enough, you could just sell paintings for a living. I mean… you are good, right?” Naruto finally looked at Sasuke then, and Sasuke wasn’t sure what to say. So, he dumbly nodded his head. Naruto nodded back and turned again to observe the road, “Then it _is_ a degree you can run a business with. Whether it’s a bunch of hipster kids painting in a studio, an exhibit for you rich folks, or a gallery of your own, it doesn’t really matter so long as you’re doing what you like, right?”

Sasuke looked away and stared out the window. Naruto’s words were making him choke up and it would be too embarrassing if he’d started to tear up because of it. So he cleared his throat and watched the passing buildings instead.

Had anyone ever made him feel so encouraged just by saying a few pretty words? He couldn’t recall. 

Naruto’s hand on his thigh took him out of his thoughts long enough for him to look down at it, and then up at Naruto, who hadn’t turned from the road.

Sasuke didn’t bother to move it, and just turned again to look at the window. He felt himself starting to smile, and also couldn’t remember a time where he’d smiled so much in such a short period of time.

Not long after the silence set in, Naruto stopped the car a block away from the destination. There was a cop car sitting outside the large estate, and Naruto wasn’t stupid enough to pull up beside it.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at it, genuinely surprised by its presence.

Naruto pointed at it and turned to Sasuke, “Looks like the search is out,” he said lightheartedly, and Sasuke’s lips curled up for a brief second.

“Looks like it,” he said, but didn’t make a move to leave the car. He realized he didn’t want to. What he really wanted was for Naruto to drive them to some other place where they could continue this little adventure. But, the harsh reality was settling in. The fun was over, and it was time for them to part. And it was likely that he’d never see this annoying blond again. He figured it wasn’t normal that his heart felt so heavy at the thought, but there was really nothing he could do about it. 

“Hey,” Naruto said, drawing those dark eyes to him. He smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke tried not to scowl, but he did and Naruto thought it was cute. “I guess this is it.”

“Hn,” he felt bitter, but he wasn’t going to say out loud that he didn’t want to go.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Naruto said, and it spooked Sasuke because it felt like his thoughts were being read. Naruto didn’t notice the way Sasuke’s eyes widened because he’d looked away and was scratching the back of his neck.

Sasuke’s eyes softened, and when Naruto opened his mouth to say more Sasuke leaned over and pulled Naruto into a kiss. It was slow, and soft, and perfect.

They stayed there, moving their lips together, feeling each other, and making sure not to let it get to far. They just kissed and rolled their tongues together in a way that was almost sad.

Naruto sucked on Sasuke’s lips one more good time before he let them go. And now, puffy and red, Sasuke’s lips spread into a small smile that made Naruto’s heart melt. 

Was it stupid to fall in love over one damn night?

It was stupid.

They both knew that.

So they didn’t say anything. 

They just looked at each other for a long while. Naruto licked his lips. He wanted to kiss Sasuke again, but he knew he’d take it too far. He sighed instead, and put the car in drive. He held his foot down on the break to keep the car steady and pressed the button to unlock the doors.

“Please get out before I kidnap you.” Naruto said, and Sasuke laughed freely. _Jesus_ , no wonder he was so stone-faced all the time. If he kept smiling and laughing like this, Naruto might have a heart attack.

“Fine, I’m going.” Sasuke said and hugged his jacket to his body before he opened the door. Then he stopped himself, looking back at Naruto, and said, “If things were different…” 

He knew he shouldn’t have said anything, because the way Naruto’s eyes softened made him want to let Naruto take him away. 

But, he didn’t even live here. This wasn’t his home. He was flying back to Tokyo in three days. 

“Shit,” Naruto breathed out. He put the car in park again, and reached over into the glove compartment. He dug around for a moment and managed to fish out a pen. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand and scribbled out a ten-digit number.

Sasuke stared down at his hand when Naruto moved away, then held the digits up to Naruto with a playful scowl. “This is so tacky,” he said dryly, and Naruto chuckled. 

“Yeah, well it’s not like you have a phone,” he rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

 Sasuke dropped his hand and mimicked the eye roll, making Naruto laugh.

For a minute, he looked down at the digits. He should probably mention that he was flying overseas and likely wouldn’t be able to contact Naruto for a while, but a bigger part of him didn’t want to ruin the moment.

So, he just looked back at Naruto. “I’m going now,” he said and Naruto laughed again.

“If you must,” he said, playfully disheartened, but didn’t miss the chance to steal a quick kiss.

Sasuke barely had time to return the pressure before Naruto was leaning back again and shooing him out of the car. Sasuke huffed, shook his head at Naruto’s charmingly childish behavior, and willed himself to get out of the car.

Now that he was out in the cold, he hugged his jacket closer and shoved his hands in his pockets once the door to the car was closed. He watched Naruto put the car in drive and lifted his hand in a half wave.

Naruto turned his head to look at him through the window and rolled it down to speak, “Try not to be too much of a bastard. You’re kinda cute when you’re not glaring at everything.” Naruto made a face like he was pretending to be a Glaring-Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand. “Merry Christmas, Naruto.”

Naruto laughed a little and nodded, “Merry Christmas, Sasuke.”

And then he pulled off. Sasuke stood there in the cold, watching until the car turned around a corner and disappeared.

He sighed, staring off into the distance where Naruto’s car was, feeling a bit emptier than he’d imaged he’d feel. But the idiot was gone, and there was a police car outside his parent’s home so he figured he shouldn’t linger there for long.

Also, his fingers were getting cold and that was all-around unpleasant.

He walked the block to his family home and as he made his way up the driveway, his mother had almost immediately spotted him through the window. He thought he’d heard her say something like, _“Oh my God, there he is,”_ but it was hard to really tell at this distance. 

His mother rushed out the house, wearing a bathrobe while her hair was a mess. He could tell by the darkness under her eyes that she hadn’t slept well. Even though it was faint, it was especially obvious on his mother’s face, which was usually void of any cosmetic flaw.

Sasuke shuffled forward, bewildered by her frantic expression, and only stopped when her small arms encircled him in a tight embrace. 

“Oh God, Sasuke. Where the hell have you been?” his mother said in a voice that was thick with tears. It made his heart sink. 

_What?_

“Sasuke?” His brother called next, and he looked up to see his brother, less than perfect, bearing the cold in a day-old suit. He walked up and looked over Sasuke wearily.

Mikoto pulled away from her son to take in his appearance. Her watery eyes were hard for him to look at because his mother had never cried in front of him, so Sasuke did his best to wipe the warm tears away.

Itachi stepped a bit closer, and reached out to touch Sasuke’s cheek. “Where have you been?” if he were anyone else, Sasuke would’ve thought the question was asked quite passively. But, Sasuke could hear the worry there. It was something he wasn’t expecting, not from his family who looked at him as the “Runner-Up Child”. He didn’t think for a moment that they’d actually be worried for his safety. 

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said, because he didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t think explaining his rendezvous with the blond he’d sort of fallen for was a wise way to break the proverbial ice. He vaguely wondered if Naruto had left any marks that would be visible through his coat. He regretted not checking the mirror before he’d left the house.

“It’s okay, honey. It’s okay.” Mikoto snuggled closer to Sasuke’s chest.

“Is uh… Is everything okay here, then?” the officer cut in. He was standing a few feet away and looking uncomfortable. Itachi looked to him and nodded, letting the man off the hook for breaking the moment and allowing him to tip his hat and go on with his day. “Merry Christmas then,” he said with his little nod. He quickly got in his car and prepared to drive off.

“Come on, it’s cold. Let’s get back inside.” Mikoto said through a sniffle as they watched the police car pull from the driveway.

They walked into a large home and Sasuke gulped at the sight of his father. He spotted him after walking through with his mother and brother to the family room. He was sitting in a large armchair, staring out the window at the snow-covered grass. It looked like he was nursing a glass of Brandy, not uncommon for his father. It must be past two PM by now. 

“Father,” Sasuke greeted, trying not to sound cold, and finding it hard to anyway with the warm greeting from his mother and brother still on his mind. And they were hovering, possibly afraid that Sasuke might disappear on them again. It was a bit disconcerting.

Fugaku didn’t say anything right away. He sat his drink to the side and stood up to his full height. Sasuke had grown taller now, so it was much less intimidating than it had been when he was younger. He would ignore that his hands were shaking a bit, and would chalk it up to them being cold from previously being outside. 

His father walked up to him, and Sasuke braced himself because _this_ is what he’d been expecting. Would he hit him in the face or the stomach? Sasuke wanted to make a bet with his internal self that it would be the face.

But then, he was speechless.

Fugaku placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled Sasuke close, but not too close. It was a simple gesture, but not one that Sasuke had felt in at least a decade. And it was stiff, proof that Fugaku just didn’t know how to do this whole affectionate thing.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sasuke,” Fugaku said in a voice that was stern with little feeling to attach to it. But it was there, and Sasuke could sense the warmth.

Sasuke’s head dropped and he bit his lip. He felt his eyes prickling, but he was too strong to cry. He wanted to thank his father for letting him go then, it kept him from getting too swept away in the moment. He just nodded instead and cleared his throat.

His parents didn’t ask where he’d been. He had told them that his phone was gone and that was why they weren’t able to reach him. Itachi was quick to decipher the reason behind Sasuke’s no-show. When Sasuke had changed into clean clothes, he’d seen just how many marks Naruto had left on him, and was sure his entire family was well aware. But he was grateful they’d kept it to themselves. It was possibly because they were happy Sasuke was home and safe, and the reasons behind his missing wasn’t as important as that.

While they opened presents, for once, Sasuke didn’t feel like he’d rather be prying his pupils off and even added to the conversations about his brother’s new job. By the end of the day, he’d committed Itachi’s wife, Konan’s, name to memory. She announced that she was pregnant, and Sasuke didn’t want to beat his head in with a two by four.

After dinner Sasuke was exhausted and excused his self to bed. He’d kissed his mother, gave his brother something close to a hug, and received a pat on the back from his father, which was more than he’d usually expect. 

It wasn’t until Sasuke had started brushing his teeth that he looked in the mirror and saw the smudged black marking on his hand. His eyes widened.

He let the toothbrush dangle in his mouth while his narrowed eyes inspected what used to be a very sloppily written number. He felt his heart drop. It was gone, completely unreadable.

He pulled the toothbrush from his mouth and dropped it into the sink.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm terrible. 
> 
> Yes, I know I suck cock for this.
> 
> Yes, I know I'm a fuck-girl. 
> 
> But I aaaaactually couldn't help it. My birthday is in two days so this story is my little present for myself. But, I might turn this into a series if you guys want me to. For now, though, I'm at peace >:>
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Ily! Let me know what you think~ 
> 
> Until next time when I either update something or post randomly because I need to write for therapy reasons.


End file.
